deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Stallone
Judith Damara Stallone '''(b. 25 July), though more commonly referred to as '''Judy, is a half-blood witch of the House of Thorn. She is the daughter of Summer Thorn and Francis Stallone and the twin sister of the late Vincente. Judy is known as one of the most highly regarded performers of her century, being especially popular across Great Britain, France and Sweden. She later came to stardom in the USA following a live performance at the Metropolitan Opera House in her late twenties. Like much of her family, Judy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being a member of the Gryffindor house. She became known for her enchanting musical talents that had excelled in ability following the death of her twin brother that had occurred throughout their childhood. Her passion for music lead her to initially attend the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, though she was expelled following her first year, which resulted in Judy being forced to transfer to Hogwarts where she remained until she graduated. She became a popular member of the school, being a member of both the drama club and the choir where she showcased her exceptional abilities. Judy quickly rose to fame across Europe following her graduation at Hogwarts, particularly across the wizarding world, though she became just as well-known in the muggle world for her consistent performances at high-class and sophisticated venues. Judy is known to vary between operatic performances, as well as modern jazz and blues, her voice having the capacity to jump easily between genres. As a witch, Judy is neither poorly talented nor gifted. She has basic and practical magical abilities that are easily outshined by her musical talents and are not considered a leading factor throughout her life, despite using magic on a daily basis. Biography Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Judy was incredibly known for her heightened sense of self-worth, pride and vanity, that paired well with her ambitious view on life and confidence. At first sight, Judy had a childish misdemeanour that held an innocent class to her character. She was profound for being incredibly eccentric, in both positive and disparaging ways, and would always kick up a stir and family events and casual parties in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Living up to the Gryffindor house characteristics, Judy was often known to be incredibly noble on stage, performing with charisma and life and showing true leadership skills, being a well-known role model both within and without the magical world. Though in truth, Judy was not as pristine as she appeared. Suffering deeply from the death of her twin brother within her late childhood, Judy took to the classic stars of the Golden age of Hollywood and lived up to many of their own personal traits, that made up the perfect diva; ambitious, persistent and a plain-old nuisance. In addition, she was branded as being highly self-destructive and at times, suicidal due to high levels of depression that would spawn from foolish pursuits. Judy would often throw overly dramatic temper tantrums, often when things were not in her favour or she was under an external influence that did not please her own sake. For this, Judy was both admired, despised and feared by many, including her own family, and she was often shown to be incredibly antagonistic towards those that she didn't like or showed little care for. However, in spite of Judy's bad qualities, she was shown to be incredibly comical and had a great sense of humour, even in the darkest of situations. Her seriousness often applied a realistic comedy to her personality, that many both adored, coveted and even despaired. In par with her comedic ways, Judy was known to be incredibly promiscuous that often seemed unintentional. Her sexy wit and sharp tongue towards sexuality were infamous, that paired well with her cut-'em-loose lifestyle and opinions on men, though was believed to masquerade her hidden yearn for love. Although the dark side of Judy was often in favour, Judy still showed to withstand that same childish misdemeanour that she popularised well into her adulthood. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Parents House of Thorn Vincente Stallone Etymology Judith is a feminine given name derived from the Hebrew name יְהוּדִית or Yehudit, meaning woman of Judea. The name appeared in the Old Testament as the wife of Esau and in the Apocryphal Book of Judith. It was among the top 50 most popular given names for girls born in the United States between 1936 and 1956. Judy's middle name, Damara, is a Latin baby name with the meaning of gentle. Famous bearer: Biblical Damaris was the educated woman who heard Paul speak at the open-air supreme court of Athens. The surname 'Stallone '''is of Italian origin; from stallone ‘stallion’, applied either as a nickname for someone thought to resemble a stallion, or as a metonymic occupational name for someone who bred horses. Notes * Judy's theme song is Valley of the Dolls by Marina and the Diamonds. * Judy's specialised soundtrack, titled ''why don't you do right, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Judy's character was inspired by that of her idols, such as Judy Garland, Mae West and Ethel Merman. Gallery Category:Sixth Generation Category:Celebrities Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Choir Category:Divorced Individuals Category:Drama Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor Category:Half-bloods Category:House of Thorn Category:Married Individuals Category:Musicians Category:Stallone family Category:W.A.D.A